A display device such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescence display (ELD), a cathode-ray tube (CRT), a fluorescent indicator tube or a field emission display displays a color image with a combination of the three primary colors (i.e., red, blue, green). However, it is very difficult (practically impossible) to use the ideal three primary colors. For example, the plasma display panel uses phosphors of the three primary colors, which emit light containing an unnecessary component (in the wavelength region of 560 to 620 nm). Therefore, it has been proposed to correct the color balance of the displayed image by an optical filter absorbing the unnecessary component. The optical filter for the color correction is described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication Nos. 58(1983)-153904, 61(1986)-188501, 3(1991)-231988, 5(1993)-205643, 9(1997)-145918, 9(1997)-306366 and 10(1998)-26704.
Further, it has been reported that infrared rays (mainly in the wavelength region of 750 to 1,100 nm) emitted from the display device may cause faulty working of remote-controlled apparatus. For solving this problem, an infrared rays-absorbing filter is used. Dyes used in the infrared rays-absorbing filter are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,209.